elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Otis elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations by Otis Elevator Company Australia *Allianz Centre, Sydney *Deutsche Bank Place, Sydney (2003-2005) *David Jones department store, Sydney, Australia (1926)Modded by Scope Elevators, maintained by Schindler. *201 Elizabeth Street, Sydney *Sydney Tower, SydneyModernized from EPL KONE elevators. *Hilton Hotel Sydney *Intercontinental Hotel Sydney (1984)Modernized with concave buttons. Series 1 call buttons and indicators outside remain intact. *Westin Hotel, Sydney *Eureka Tower, Melbourne *Crown Entertainment Complex, Melbourne (1994) (modernized by Schindler) Canada *CN Tower, Toronto, Ontario *Pan Pacific Hotel, Vancouver B.C. *Fairmont Empress Hotel, Victoria B.C. *Fairmont Pacific Rim Hotel, Vancouver B.C. *Royal Center, Vancouver B.C. *Harbor Center, Vancouver B.C. People's Republic of China Hong Kong *Most of the MTR StationsInclude Ex. KCR Stations, Hong Kong (1979-2004) *Central Plaza, Hong Kong (1992) *International Finance Centre, Hong Kong (2001) *Sheraton Hotel, Causeway Bay, Hong Kong (1974)Modernized into Elevonic 411 M in the 1990s with Series 3 fixtures. The exterior scenic elevators were the very first scenic elevators installed in Hong Kong. *Caritas Medical Centre, Cheung Sha Wan, Hong Kong (1964)Bed elevators were modernized in the early 2000s and again in 2011. The outpatient clinic elevator was refurbished by Otis but later replaced by Mitsubishi in 2011. *Park Lane Hotel Shanghai *Shanghai Oriental Pearl TV Tower, Shanghai Shenzhen *Shenzhen Metro, Shenzhen Macau *Macau Tower *Macau maritime ferry terminal Indonesia Jakarta *Hotel Borobudur, Jakarta (1970s)Modernized into Elevonic 411 M. *Grand Sahid Jaya Hotel, Jakarta (1970s) *Sultan Hotel (formerly Hilton Hotel), Jakarta (1970s) *Sari Pan Pacific Hotel, Jakarta *Bakmi GM Sunda, Jakarta (1994) *Garden/Gomen Textille Pasar Baru, Jakarta (1994) *Cawang Kencana, Jakarta (1994) *Graha Pratama Cawang, Jakarta (1994) *Menara Hijau Cawang, Jakarta (1994)In current time being modernized Otis Gen2 Elevators *Blok M Plaza, Jakarta (1997)Scenic Elevators. Other Elevators are Sigma & Hyundai *RS.Medistra Kuningan, Jakarta (1996)Replaced by Louser Lift itself. But originally branded as Otis *Jakarta Eye Center, Jakarta Asian Lexan fixtures *Wisma Melati Jaya (Pemda DKI Jakarta) Kebagusan, JakartaHas Nippon Otis OrderREVO Fixtures *Wisma Otis Warung Buncit, JakartaSole Agent of Otis Elevator in Indonesia *Jakarta Convention Centre, Jakarta *Jubilee International School, Jakarta (2003) *Oakwood Mega Kuningan, Jakarta *Epiwalk Rasuna Epicentrum, Jakarta (2011) *Menara MTH Cawang, Jakarta (2011) *Tebet Green, Jakarta (2011)Gen2 elevators. *Hotel Indonesia Kempinski, Jakarta (1962)Modernized in 2007 *Sentral Senayan I, Jakarta (1997) *Wisma Nusantara, Jakarta (1967) *Gedung Arthaloka, JakartaHas Otis Series 1 fixtures. *Intiland Tower, JakartaOtis Elevonic 401 elevators. *Menara Peninsula Hotel, Jakarta *Cyber 2 Tower, Jakarta *Bank Panin Pusat (Tower 1), Jakarta (1980s) *Taman Mini Indonesia Indah Headquarters, Jakarta Gen2 elevators. Surabaya, East Java *Golden City Mall, Surabaya *Maumu Hotel and Lounge, Surabaya *Sheraton Hotel, Surabaya *Somerset Hotel, Surabaya *Tunjungan Plaza 1, SurabayaEscalators only. This mall used to have two Series 1 but already demolished in 2007. Bali *Lippo Mall Kuta, Bali (2013)Has Otis Gen2 elevators. The escalators were installed by Pillar. *Santika Premiere Beach Resort, Bali (1990s, building have been demolished in late 2013) *Harris Resort Kuta, Bali (1990s) *The Stones Hotel Legian, Bali *Padma Resort Legian, BaliModernized from 1989 GoldStar elevators into Gen2. *Sing Ken Ken Lifestyle Resort Hotel, Bali (2013) *Jimbaran Corner Building, Bali (2011)Has Gen2-style home elevator *Berry Hotel, Bali (2011) Other cities *Mall @ Alam Sutera, South Tangerang, Banten (2012) *Cascade Factory Outlet, Bandung (2007) *Hyatt Regency Bandung, Bandung Makassar *Sahid Jaya Hotel, Makassar *Mall Panakukang, Makassar *Phinsi Tower UNM, MakassarThey Elevator's Serving B-L4 Not Main Tower Japan *Roppongi Hills Mori Tower, Tokyo (2004) *Apple Store Ginza, Tokyo (2003) *Haneda Airport Domestic Terminal 1, Tokyo (access to Keikyu Line) *Takashimaya Dept. Store Nihombashi, Tokyo (1920s) *Akihabara UDX Building, Tokyo (2005) *Shinagawa Station (Keiku to JR shuttle elevator) *Akita Station Footbridge *JR Kashii Station *Nagoya Station, Nagoya (except those serving the Shinkansen tracks) New Zealand *Grand Arcade, Wellington *Capitol on the Quays, Wellington (modernized from Kone) *Wellington Hospital (old building), Wellington Singapore *Swissotel the Stamford Hotel, Singapore (1986) *Raffles City, Singapore (1986) *Raffles City Office Tower, Singapore (1986, modernized) *Clifford Centre, Singapore *UIC Building, Singapore (1970s, modernized) *AXA Tower (formerly 8 Shenton Way), Singapore (1986) *Republic Plaza, Singapore (1995) *Capital Tower, Singapore *The Concourse, Singapore *Peninsula Plaza, Singapore *Peninsula Excelsior Hotel, Singapore (1976) *Fook Hai Bulding, Chinatown, Singapore *Mass Rapid Transit (MRT) networks and few MRT stations in Singapore: **North East Line (NEL) (2003) **Downtown Line (DTL) (2013) **Changi Airport MRT Station (EWL) (2001) **Orchard MRT Station (NSL) (2009)Replaced from Toshiba elevator, street access elevator only. **Somerset MRT Station (NSL) (2009) **Jurong East MRT Station (JEMP platforms A&B) (2011)Installed as part of Jurong East Modification Project (JEMP) **Dover MRT Station (EWL) (2001) *Tampines Mall, Singapore (service elevators) *Esplanade - Theaters on the Bay, Singapore (2001) *IKEA Alexandra, Singapore (2009) *AMK Hub, Ang Mo Kio, Singapore (2006) *Lot One, Choa Chu Kang, Singapore *HarborFront Centre (formerly World Trade Centre), Singapore (1976, modernized in 2003) *Crowne Plaza Changi Airport, Singapore (2008) *Tampines 1, Singapore *The Arcade, Singapore *Beach Station (Sentosa Express), Sentosa Island (street to platform) *Tanglin Shopping Centre *Tung Centre, Singapore *Alexandra Retail Centre Carpark *Victoria Hotel, Singapore (vintage gated Otis elevator and modern Gen2 elevator) *Orchard Towers *NTUC Supermarket Toa Payoh Central *Fu Lu Shou Complex *One Marina Boulevard (public, has Gen2 elevators) *One Marina Boulevard (office, has double deck elevators) *W Hotel Sentosa Island Thailand *Grand China Hotel, Bangkok *Imperial Queen's Park, Bangkok *Bangkok Hotel Lotus Sukhumvit *Central Chit Lom, Bangkok *Thai CC Tower, Bangkok *Holiday Inn Bangkok Silom *Phaya Thai Plaza, Bangkok *State Tower, Bangkok *SV City, BangkokModded from older Express Lifts elevators. *Time Square Building, Bangkok *Midtown Asok, Bangkok *Nana Square, Bangkok *ITF Tower, Bangkok *Montien Hotel Bangkok (1960s) *Mandarin Oriental Bangkok *Dusit Thani Hotel, Bangkok *Peninsula Plaza, Bangkok *Gaysorn Plaza, Bangkok *Ramada Plaza Menam Riverside Hotel, Bangkok *Furama Silom, Bangkok *State Tower, Bangkok (2001)Elevonic 411 elevators *Nana Square, Bangkok *Major Cineplex Sukhumvit, Bangkok *Grand Ville Hotel, Bangkok *Robinson Bang Rak, Bangkok *Esplanade Ratchadaphisek, Bangkok United States *Westin Hotel, Seattle , WA *Atlanta Marriott Marquis, Atlanta, GA (1985) *Westin Peachtree Plaza Hotel, Atlanta, GA (1975) *SunTrust Plaza, Atlanta, GA (1992) *Prudential Tower, Boston, MassachussettsModernized twice using Luxury fixtures and again with Series 2. *Hotel Albuquerque Old Town, Albuquerque, NMModded by ThyssenKrupp in 2011. *Sheraton Hotel (formerly Hyatt Regency), Kansas City, MO *Bank of America Building (500 N Main St.), Roswell, NM *Plaza of the Americas, Dallas, TX *Thanksgiving Tower, Dallas, TX *Spitzer Building, Toledo, OH *Renaissance Center, Detroit, Michigan *Empire State Building, NY (1931) *Singer Building, NY (1920s) *Ex. World Trade Center (Twin Towers), NY (1968) *Haunted Mansion, Disneyland, Anaheim, CA (1969) Other countries *Eiffel Tower, Paris, France (1889)These buildings have Double Deck Elevators. *Petronas Twin Towers, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia (1996) *Burj Khalifa, Dubai, United Arab Emirates (currently the world's fastest and tallest elevators since 2010. *National University of Malaysia, Bangi, Malaysia. *Harrod's Department Store, London, England (1920s) *Northwick Park Hospital, London, England (1970) Notes and references Otis